chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Caryn Whitcombe Snr
Caryn Violet Whitcombe Snr is a character used by Lowri in World 7: Timeslip. She is the future version of Caryn Whitcombe. She possesses the abilities of Ability Borrowing, Healing Tears, Advanced Deflection and Precognitive Instincts. Appearance Caryn has long brown hair which waves slightly, naturally, and she makes no effort to prevent this. Her eyes are a similar brown colouring, and her skin tends to tan quite easily. She is tall and slim, with a good figure. Her choice of clothes appears to be a lot more muted, serious and practical than her younger self's, because of the timeline she's lived in. She also tends to put less effort into her appearance and doesn't bother with the strict make-up regime she used to have. She also has a thin scar inside her left wrist, where she cut out her slave tracking device. Personality Caryn's personality has become jaded, hurt and bitter, and she shows little of the open and sociable woman she used to be. She finds it very difficult to trust most other people. She only rarely comes out of her shell, and has almost lost hope, much as she'd refuse to admit this. Her stubborn dedication seems to be lost. Abilities The first ability Caryn manifested was Ability Borrowing. She is able to borrow a singular ability from any evolved human. She needs touch to do so, and at first, she would borrow an ability every time she touched someone who has one, before she learned to control her own ability. She quickly gains control of any ability she borrows, no matter how much control or skill the original owner of the ability has. Her donor temporarily loses the ability while she has it, but she can either choose to return the ability by touching him or her again, or it will automatically return when she swaps the ability for another. The second ability she manifested was Healing Tears. Caryn's tears have the capacity to heal others, but they are only able to affect the living, and are also only able to affect humans. She is unable to use the ability to heal herself, or to revive. To access it, her tears must fall onto the person's skin, but they do not have to fall on or near the actual injury she is healing. Because of this, she can also heal internal damage, illnesses and even occasionally mental or emotional damage, but she finds physical damage much easier to heal by far. Additionally, her tears must be completely genuine to have this capacity, and any genuine tears possess it. She does not have to consciously choose to heal. Her third ability is Advanced Deflection. Caryn is capable of deflecting away attacks, abilities and projectiles. She does so reflexively whenever she feels frightened or threatened, and she can also deflect away threats from others as well as herself. She will quite quickly learn to control the direction in which the attack is deflected away, though she will not be able to cause it to dissipate or vanish. Her fourth ability is Precognitive Instincts. It gives her vague instinctual warnings of the future. For example, she can sense if there is something she needed to do, or if she can trust a person. Her instincts also occasionally inform her of events occurring elsewhere in the present, as she is able to guess them accurately. Family & Relationships *Mother - Arella Whitcombe *Father - Stefan Whitcombe *Sisters - Amber, Breanna and Dian Whitcombe *Boyfriend - Jake Cassidy History Caryn was raised in New York city, and is the youngest of 4 daughters. She had lived there for her entire life until she was 25, having chosen to remain in the area and attend New York University instead of going further afield, and had completed her first year as a trainee social worker. Shortly after manifesting, she unknowingly borrowed body temperature manipulation from Melanie Walker, and accidentally betrayed herself by preventing her hand from being burned by hot metal whilst in public, before again unknowingly returning that ability. She lost her job a few weeks afterwards, and was arrested and imprisoned for possessing abilities. After being held prisoner for a few months, Caryn was one of the first evolved humans sold to enslavement. She was kept a slave for a year, and manifested healing tears during this time, when she healed a fellow slave after he'd been beaten nearly to death. After a year had passed, she escaped, cutting her tracking device out of her own wrist. However, she was careless, and tried returning to her family, so she was recaptured. There was a riot within the prison after she'd been there a month, and in the chaos she and several others escaped. She also briefly met Asher Turner there, but he was transferred to another prison before the escape occurred. She managed to remain free for nearly a year before being caught yet again, but because of her repeated escapes, she was sent to a high security prison. She was only freed when Jake Cassidy and a team of others raided it. She then hid with Jake, having nowhere else to go, and began fighting alongside him. She remained with him for three years. They slowly began a romantic relationship. However, his guilt over the explosion he'd caused years ago ate at him, and he eventually tried to time travel back and kill his younger self in order to stop it, failing only because of the resulting paradox. When Caryn learned this, she borrowed beaming from him and killed the younger Jake herself. She regarded it as his last request. Afterwards, she attended his funeral in secret and then handed herself into the police for murder, but didn't explain who she'd killed. When Caryn's younger self changed time again by saving Jake, it caused Jake Cassidy Snr to begin existing again. Led by his adapting new memories, he time travelled back to ask Caryn why she'd done it, and also freed her from her cell. However, after a few weeks had passed, Jake suddenly lost his abilities. Although they were unaware of it, this was caused by his younger self's abilities being stolen. Caryn tried to find out what had happened by questioning her instincts, which led her to borrowing location teleportation from Mitch Rowan. She then teleported to where her younger self and Jake's younger self were currently hiding. Jake explained to her how Shannon Hall had stolen his abilities, and she told him that he should focus on changing the future while she found a way for him to regain his abilities. After the younger Caryn was captured, Jake eventually turned to Caryn and his future self for help in finding and saving her. Younger Self Caryn's younger self has also been shown in the role-play. She is 25 years old and has the abilities of Ability Borrowing, Healing Tears and Precognitive Instincts. After Caryn altered time, her younger self gained all of her memories. Because of these and the way they made her love Jake, she found a way to save him, and she is now in hiding with Jake and Miles Cassidy, attempting to find a way to alter the future she has foreseen. Etymology Caryn is a Greek name which means "pure", an ironic reference to the life she has led over the past 5 years, and to the guilt she felt due to Jake's death before he was saved. Her middle name, Violet, is Latin, and refers both to the flower and the colour. Her surname, Whitcombe, is an English name which can mean "white valley" or "wide valley". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.